An Extreme love story
by Starlie-fan
Summary: An extreme love story... Written and published with true love !
1. Chapter 1

The graduating party for Mesa High was soon but Stella Yamada didnt have a date for the party yet. But she is Stella Yamada , right? She hated love. She is a dirty minded girl. Not a girly girl , the queen of rock , the punk princess , the guitar hero...  
>She thougt that the boys were scared of her because if they ask she could kick the balls. But she wont . İf she didnt hated him , she would probbably say yes, she thougt...<p>

STELLA'S POV

Gosh! I think i am loosing my mind." I am Stella Yamada! I dont want a date for the party!" i said to Mo which is dragging me to the mall for dress shopping. " Oh Come on Stella! I know you want! And dont worry for your punk princess image! I think we can combine a dress with your spiky accessories and some dark make-up!" said Mo and dragged me into a dress shop." I think i can protect my image with my jeans and boots!" i said . Mo holded up a dress for me . It was black mini dress which has hot pink bows . " ewwwww! Are you joking? Bows?" i said . Mo said " okay okay.!"

I started to search too because if i dont , mo will buy me a ruffled dress.  
>They looked at the dresses for 30 minutes then I found the dress. I bought it and a pair of matching shoes. "I hate myself" i said to Mo. Mo groaned "Oh Stella! I promise you ! You are going to protect your rocker look! Trust me. Me and olivia are going to modify this dress and shoes for you!" I took my mobile phone up and took the picture of the shoes and the dress. She was looking at the photos until she bumped into someone . She fell into the man's arms and the man caught her. She looked away and she saw she has bumped into charlie and now charlie is carrying her. She stood up and Charlie ran his hand trough his hair." what are you girls doung here?" asked Scott. Mo said " we bought some dresses and heels for Stella and Me for the graduate party." Charlie and Scotts mouths dropped " A dress? Stella Yamada? " they said at the same time.I smacked my forehead and said " Oh Gosh!" Then Charlie looked at me " So do you have a date for the party?" he asked . I said " Actually i dont have one. " . " I was wondering , would you like to go to the party with me?" he asked. "Did you know charlie, i really want to!" i said . Gosh ! Did he just asked me for a date. DID CHARLIE ASKED ME FOR A DATE! MY DREAMS CAME TRUE! Next day ( party day) I got in my room , locked the door and called Mo. She answered<br>M: Hey Stell  
>S: Hey mo! I wanted to ask everything is alright and not girly with my outfit.<br>M: we are now coming to your home. Your outfit is complete.  
>S: oh alright<br>M : we have to get ready for tonight. You know, we all have dates. Wen and olivia Scott and Me and Charlie and you!  
>S: i got a feeling , that tonights gonna be a good night , that tonights gonna be a good good niiight!<br>M: okay open the door.

I ran downstairs and opened the door . Mo and Olivia were smiling. " you are gonna love this dress!" olivia said . I rolled my eyes and said " Lets go upatairs" . When they showed me the dress . My mouth dropped! I said " what the ! That looks awesome!" we all wore our dresses and shoes. Mo was wearing a hot pink long dress. Olivia was wearing knee high black boots abd a silver thight mini dress. They looked awesome . Olivia made my make up and mo fixed my hair. They said " look ! You are not girly and you are wearing a dress!" we were all ready now . And we went downstairs .

SCOTT'S POV

Wen , Charlie and I are waiting downstairs for girls to come here. Stella 's mom came and said " here are the girls , first MOHINI BANJAREE!" Mo came out with her hot pink dress and she came next to me. Stella's mom continued " OLIVIA WHITE!" olivia came with her silver sequined dress with her black boots. She waved and went next to Wen. Stella's mom continued " and the one you were waiting for, STELLA LAILA YAMADA! Stella came and everyone's mouth dropped. She looked so hot with her hair straiggtened and flame red lips. Her dress was black and tight so it shows all the curves she has. Dress finished at the end of her hips . She was wearing a spiky necklace. The strapless dress she wore had spikes under her breasts. And her shoes were flame red and had spikes on the high platforms and ankle ties. Her nails were long and french manicured. She walked to Charlie and Mo said " okay lets go before stella finds someway to escape! And we all went to the limo... 


	2. Chapter 2 The Ball

Chapter 2 - The Party

CHARLIE 'S POV

We all headed to the limo and sat down with our dates. That means Stella Yamada and Charlie Delgado.  
>I didn't knew that Stella could look that beautiful in a dress. Wait a minute, did i liked her that way? What am i saying? She is my sister! How can i have a crush on her, that is impossible! But when i looked at her my heart starts to bump in a faster beat. Everytime i stare in her eyes i get lost in the brownness... Gosh! I liked her. She looked like an angel even she wore black. Her lips looked so kissable that moment ...<p>

STELLA'S POV

Charlie looked so handsome tonight. I smelled some Joop! Thrill on him . I love that smell. He was wearing a flame red tie and he was in a black suit. Even if he wore one of his red drummer shoes. That guy is interesting. Man wait! Did i liked him that way? That cannot happen. Oh who am i lying to ? Yes i like him so much. But i knew that he didnt like me that way, i dont want a broken heart! When I turned my head i noticed our hands were inches away. Then limo stopped and the door opened. First charlie got out and held is hand for me. I took it and slowly i got out. Scott and wen did the same too. Then I saw Ray which has dropped his mouth looking at me. I shouted " what are you looking at? I have a date ! If you wanna dance with a girl , you should ask to her not call her a bitch !" Then I walked away with Charlie.

MO'S POV

Me and olivia were sitting together and chatting and boys were getting some drinks. Actually we were texting.  
>Mo: oh liv! Can you see how charlie likes stella?i think stella likes charlie too!<br>Olivia: yes! They can be a really good should bring them together!  
>Mo: great idea liv! I am going to the dj cabbin and request a slow they can dance<br>Olivia: okay mo!

I went to the dj cabbin and requested a slow song. He said that he will play it the next song. I smiled evilly. I will be so happy if they two get together. I love love!  
>Then the song i requested start to play<p>

Oooh, aaay  
>Santa have you seen my soldier?<br>The one who wears my heart  
>We're so far apart, ohhhh<br>Santa have you seen my soldier?  
>I'm bravin' through the lonely nights<br>Just getting by  
>Livin' prayer to prayer<p>

Stella said " Oh , I love this song!" then Charlie held out a hand " wanna dance?" and stella accepted . They went to the dance floor and started to dance. When they got away i said " oh what a cute couple!"

CHARLIE'S POV

Stella and I went to the dance floor and i hold her waist and she holded my shoulders then we started to dance

Santa have you seen my soldier?  
>Let him know that I miss him and i love him too?<br>Santa bring my soldier home  
>I need him here in my arms<br>Cuz love's worth fighting for  
>Santa bring him home<p>

Her eyes looked deeper amd deeper like i am falling inside. I twirled her around and countinued dancing. I am wondering if she liked me that way. Would she be my girlfriend? Well i cannot learn if i continue asking myself! I didnt knew that she is soo beautiful , more beautiful than mo!

Wind blows so cold  
>Without your hand to hold<br>It's haunting my mind  
>Like the day we said goodbye<br>There's a boy overseas  
>Who's lonely just like me<br>I am waiting for the day  
>My hero comes home to me<p>

STELLA'S POV

Oh my gosh! I really like Charlie and now we are dancing. Is this a dream ? Dont wake me up! He was pulling me closer every move. I noticed he is getting closer like he is going to kiss me and i started to get closer too when our lips were going to meet , i heard a britney spears song bumping out of the speakers. We two jumped away , i was embrassed! Our lips were inches apart and we couldnt kiss!

CHARLIE'S POV

Damn it! I was about to kiss Stella and a song interrupted me!I cannot believe it. I went next to wen who is drinking punch. He asked " what is wrong?" I shrugged " man! I really like stella and we were about to kiss then a stupid britney spears song interrupted me! Our lips were inches away!" Wen made a pucker face and said " oh Charlie! So sad for you! But if you are serious on Stell , go on like that!" i said " Thanks Wen, you are a True friend. Now i gotta go , bye!" Wen waved behind me and said " bye"

STELLA'S POV

I ran to the bathroom after me and Charlie couldn't kiss. I locked myself in one of the toilets and cried and cried ... I shut up when someone came in and when they go I continued... I hated to be desperate! One reason that I hate love, because it breaks your heart and the punk rocker image you built in years! When I am done with crying , i looked at my iPhone's screen it showed 11 pm! I cried for 2 hours? I unlocked the door and got out. I looked at the mirror and saw my red eyes. Oh great 1 Now What am I gonna say to Mo and Olivia? I crıed cuz I couldn't kiss Charlie? I am so lucky that my make-up was water proof. I searched for the eyedrop for reduce red eyes. I dropped it in my eyes. It reduced the redness . I refreshed my make-up a little bit and I went to the dance floor. Olivia ran to me " Stella where were you?" she was scared. "I cannot tell you Olivia" I said and left there running. I didn't knew what to do. I was about to cry again. Oh man! That was what I am talking about . I am here with a broken heart and a broken image! I am here at the deepest part of the park near my house. I watched the stars and the moon for 15 minutes until I heard someone's there. I turned my head and I saw Olivia. She came and sat near me " What is happening Stells?" I looked around me " Mo is not here , right?" Olivia shrugged "No , she went home with Scott and Wen. And I came here." I said "How did you find me?" Olivia laughed " Well stella , you cannot know how useful can a Find my iPhone app " Stella smiled "good why are you here?" Olivia shrugged again " I tought maybe you should want a friend with you. Why were you crying?" I said "I wont tell you Olivia! Why do you ask! I will be okay if I take some sleep tonight." I got up and got my heels up from the floor. And I went parents were sleeping so I got my room very silently. I changed and I went to bed.

CHARLİE'S POV

I cannot remember when I last cried this much . Big boys don't cry! How am I gonna look at Stella's face tomorrow. I was about to kiss my Sister. Did she felt the same way?She is so beautiful. Every man's dream. Well ,i dont know but there is one way to learn.

STELLA'S POV

I couldn't sleep that night. I got up early and went to the Music Hall that Mel bought for us to the band practice but no one was there. I sat in front of the piano and started to play some they sounded pretty good. Nobody knows that I play the piano because I am a guitarist not a pianist. Then I got up and started to walk to the door . But I stopped because I heard some piano voices and the bass and the drums came in . Then I heard CHARLİE singing. CHARLIE , SINGING? I didn't knew that his voice is that amazing.

Pretty eyes , staring at me so blue and wide the colors of the summer sky  
>the colors of the world<br>if love is blind, why do i see you so clearly now?  
>perfect vision of our love somehow<br>you take over my mind oh,  
>look up into the galaxy tonight<br>the stars illuminate the love we make  
>love we make, love we make<p>

cause you and your pretty eyes  
>you keep me alive, keep me alive<p>

Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh yoooooouuuuuuu  
>pretty eyes you're the one that keeps up all night<br>i know, no one else could make me feel this way  
>i want to look up into the milky way tonight<br>the sky illuminates the love we make  
>the love we make so bright<p>

cause you and your pretty eyes  
>you keep me alive, keep me alive<p>

as the moon shines its light on you  
>your pretty eyes they glow<br>tell me that you'll stay the night  
>just stay a while<p>

Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh whoaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa  
>cause you and your pretty eyes<br>you keep me alive, keep me alive

When they finished. I was crying slowly. And I ran to Charlie and hugged him.

I said " Did you liked me? Why didn't you tell me?"

He hugged back and said " Because i din't knew that you liked me the same Stella Yamada , would you be my girlfriend?"

I kissed him on the cheek " Does this answer your question?"

He said " Yes."

Then they started to play it again and we started to dance.

We danced and danced until we were exhausted... 


End file.
